Chasing Cars
by thisismysweetescape4
Summary: "I love you." Rachel felt a single tear drop down her face as she mouth back "I love you too." as the car speed away. Rachel felt her body go number and her legs give way. Blaine was gone, and she didn't know if he was coming back.Sorry for the bad summary, I'm kinda bad at them. Sorry if it's really weird, I wrote it on a plane :P
1. Chapter 1

**And here's ANOTHER Blainchel fic :P Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chasing Cars**

**Chapter 1**

Rachel Berry was lying in her bed. It was well past noon and she knew that she had to get up, but she just couldn't bring herself to stand. Every time that she tried, her legs would buckle underneath her. As she turned over in her bed and tried to go back to sleep, the previous hours' events came flooding back into her mind.

* * *

She was standing in the middle of her room, surveying it and deciding on what she was going to take with her to NYADA, when all of a sudden, she heard a tap at her window.

"Psst!" a voice called. She froze. Who could it be? She grabbed the pepper spray and the rape whistle that she kept on her bedside table as she inched forward.

"Rachel! It's me!" the voice called again. All at once, Rachel dropped her protective items and ran to open the window. As she looked down, she felt relief flood through her as she saw who it was.

It was her boyfriend, Blaine Anderson.

He wasn't grinning up at her like he normally did; but rather, he had a sad and somber look that looked almost unnatural on his usually happy face. Rachel frowned, she wondered what was wrong. He wasn't wearing any hair gel, so his curls were blowing freely in the evening breeze, but they were much shorter than Prom night.

'He must've asked his mom for a haircut' Rachel thought to herself as she quickly surveyed his outfit. He was wearing a nice slim-fitting t-shirt and jeans.

"Hey Blaine!" she called

"Hi. Could I come in?" he called back to her; his voice was clipped, as if he wanted to say as little as possible. Another thing that worried her; Blaine was as talkative as Rachel was, if not more at times.

"I'd love for you to come in, but you can't. If my dads hear someone coming in at this hour they'll freak!" she told him.

"Who said I was going in through the front door?" he asked with a mischievous look in his eyes. Rachel sighed and smiled, his voice had seemed to regain some of its old tone back.

"Stand back" he told her, as he moved towards the drainpipe against her wall. Rachel did so; deciding that it would probably be the safer thing to do. She poked her head out the window and her mouth fell agape from shock. She couldn't believe her eyes; Blaine was literally _climbing _up the drain pipe. How was he doing that? Rachel hadn't known to be _that _athletic, but here he was, climbing it as if he did this every day, and in less than a minute, he had climbed up the pipe and hauled himself into her room.

"How did you-" Rachel began, but she was interrupted by Blaine's lips pressing against hers. As soon as the shock died down, she started kissing him back. She felt his arms surround her waist, and pull her closer to him. As she wrapped her arms around his neck, she felt his tongue against her teeth; he was asking permission, Rachel gladly obliged and opened her mouth to allow entrance as he slipped his tongue inside. They stood there for a few more minutes, wrapped in each other's arms until Blaine had to come up for breath.

"Damn you and your superior lung capacity." He growled as he pulled her onto the edge of the bed. Rachel giggled, she still found it shocking and amusing that she could do this to a man, even though they had been dating for all of senior year. She looked over at Blaine and saw that he seemed to be back to normal.

"So what's up?" she asked cheerily, hoping to keep him in this good mood. It didn't work. As soon as she mentioned it, he got very quiet again and had adopted the same sad look that he had when she first saw him.

"Blaine? What's wrong?" she asked worriedly. Rachel was _really _concerned now. She took his hands into hers and squeezed them gently, to remind him that she was still there.

"I just-I just don't know how to tell you." He said quietly

"Then just tell me. Just like ripping of a Band-Aid. It'll be better if you just rip it off really fast. Just tell me." She encouraged him. He nodded and drew a shaky breath. When he looked up, Rachel was surprised to see tears rolling down his face.

"I've been enlisted."

Rachel couldn't believe it. _Blaine _was _enlisted_? How was the even _possible_? As she tried to process what he had just said, all of sudden, it hit her; his athleticism, his hair, the kiss-that kiss had been their last. She put her hand up to her mouth, trying to remember as much detail as she could of that kiss.

"What? How? Why?" she asked, the questions spewing out of her mouth.

"I got the draft yesterday, and, my dad got to it first. He had sent the confirmation letter before I got home from school. When I got home, he told me to pack my things and start training. There was nothing I could do." Rachel felt tears streaming down her face.

"No. No. I'm going over to your house and I'm going over to your dad right now and talk some sense into him." She told him fiercely as she jumped off the bed and headed towards the door, but as soon as she got up, she felt something holding her back. The harder she pulled, the more she was held back. She looked down and saw that it was Blaine.

"Blaine! Let me go!" she told him furiously, but he just kept holding her arm. With a hard tug, he pulled her back onto the bed and into a tight bear hug.

"Blaine stop! Let me go! You _can't_ go. You_ can't _go. You _can't_." she repeated over and over again, kicking and screaming until her tears and grief overcame her as she began to weep uncontrollably. She felt her entire body shaking against Blaine as she sat there, wrapped in his arms. She didn't know how long she sat there, it felt like hours; and truth be told, it probably was, but all of sudden, 2 things happened at the same time. The first, was that she stopped crying. Just stopped. Rachel guessed it was because she had no more tears left to cry. The second, was that she felt herself being tucked in bed. For a moment, she felt Blaine's warm embrace disappear.

"Blaine?" she called weakly, her voice hoarse from all the crying. She heard feet scuffle a few feet away from her, a pause, then she heard more scuffling, then she felt him get in the bed beside her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. After a moment, she heard soft music playing through the speakers in her room, and then, she heard Blaine softly begin to sing

**We'll do it all**

**Everything**

**On our own**

**We don't need**

**Anything**

**Or anyone**

**If I lay here**

**If I just lay here**

**Would you lie with me**

**And just forget the world?**

It wasn't until Blaine had sung the first chorus did Rachel realize what he was doing; he was trying to calm her down. Taking a deep breath, she opened her mouth and began to sing.

_I don't quite know_

_How to say_

_How I feel_

_Those three words_

_Are said too much_

_But not enough_

_**If I lay here**_

_**If I just lay here**_

_**Would you lie with me**_

_**And just forget the world?**_

_**Forget what we're told**_

_**Before we get too old**_

_**Show me a garden**_

_**That's bursting into life**_

_Let's waste time_

_**Chasing Cars**_

**Around our heads**

_I need your grace_

_**To remind me**_

**To find my own**

_**If I lay here**_

_**If I just lay here**_

_**Would you lie with me**_

_**And just forget the world?**_

_**Forget what we're told**_

_**Before we get too old**_

_**Show me a garden**_

_**That's bursting into life**_

_**All that I am**_

_**All that I ever was**_

_**Is here in your perfect eyes**_

_**They're all I can see**_

_**I don't know when**_

_**Confused about how as well**_

_**Just know that these things will never**_

_**Change for us at all **_

_If I lay here_

**If I just lay here**

_**Would you lie with me**_

_**And just forget the world?**_

As the music ended, Rachel felt her eyelids droop and Blaine pull her in closer and begin to stroke her hair while kissing her forehead. Then she heard Blaine say

"Sleep now my love. I will never leave you. I love you." Then she felt her fatigue take her over as she drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Thoughts? In case you didn't know, the song is called** Chasing Cars **by Snow Patrol. Here's the link:**

**(stick this onto the end of a youtube URL) /watch?v=XaKr98ktoxU **

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

As Rachel lay in bed, she craned her neck and looked out the window. She saw Blaine loading his car with his luggage. Rachel felt a burst of energy course through her veins as she jumped out of bed and run out of her house as fast as she could.

When Rachel was out of the house, she ran towards Blaine, who was still loading his luggage. He turned around and Rachel flung herself into his arms and kissed him with a ferocity that not even she had known. She felt him tense up with shock, but after a minute, she felt him relax and begin to kiss her back with a fierceness even more than hers. Blaine didn't even ask her permission as he slipped his tongue inside her mouth, not that she minded. As this was happening, she made herself commit this kiss to memory and savor _every minute_. After a minute, she felt herself come up for air _before _Blaine. That was a first.

"I'm glad I got to do that before I left." He told her softly, Rachel smiled in spite of herself. She took a step back to look at Blaine. Something was different about him; he was wearing his uniform, which was the most obvious change, because it made him look so much older. His eyes seemed different as well, or maybe it was just that they were full of tears. But it wasn't the uniform, nor his eyes. It was Blaine himself; it was as if he had aged 3 years overnight, and then, Rachel realized that to an extent, he _had _matured beyond his years in one night. It was because he saw Rachel break down. Seeing Rachel crack had made _him _mature. They stared at each other for a few moments, then they hugged each other. They hugged for as long as they could, but all too soon, Rachel felt someone tap Blaine on the shoulder, signaling that it was time to go. As he pulled away, she whispered in his ear

"You'd better come back to me _alive _Mr. Anderson." She said in a mock officer's voice. Blaine chuckled as he whispered back

"Yes ma'am." And he stepped back to give her a mock salute. They laughed together as they walked to the car, hand in hand. As he got into the car, he held his hand up against the window, Rachel felt her heart shatter as she held her hand up as well. As the car started to pick up speed, Rachel began to run alongside it, trying to keep us for as long as she could. As it gained speed, she saw a tear trickle down his face as he mouth to her

"I love you."

Rachel felt a single tear drop down her face as she mouth back

"I love you too." as the car speed away. Rachel felt her body go number and her legs give way. Blaine was gone, and she didn't know if he was coming back.

* * *

**Sorry for the kinda sucky ending, I wrote this on a plane and I was sleep deprived :P Hope you guys liked it! Review please! **


End file.
